Obesity is a major risk factor for hyperglycemia and diabetes, as well as other dysmetabolic states. Obesity and type 2 diabetes are occurring at epidemic rates in the United States and worldwide (National Diabetes Data Group, Diabetes in America. 2 ed, USA: National Institutes of Diabetes and Digestive Diseases, National institutes of Health, 1994; Mokdad et al., Diabetes Care 23(9): 1278-12 S3 (2000); Mokdad et al., JAMA 284(13): 1650-1651 (2000); Mokdad et al, JAMA 286(10): 1195-1200 (2001); Mokdad et al., JAMA 289(1):76-79 (2003)). In the year 2000, an estimated 2.9 million individuals died from diabetes-related causes (Roglic et al., Diabetes Care 28:2130-2135, 2005) and the global burden of diabetes is estimated to doable over the nest 25 years (King et al. Diabetes Care 21:1414-1431, 1998; Amos et al., Diabet Med 14 Suppl 5:S1-85, 1997; Wild et al, Diabetes Care 27:1047-1053, 2004 in parallel with the rise in obesity. Therefore, there is an urgent need for effective interventions to prevent the development of type 2 diabetes in obese populations. The importance of the standard initial treatment of lifestyle modification for both obesity and diabetes is well recognized. However, the generally disappointing long-term results of these treatment modalities have led to increased interest in pharmaceutical intervention.